


Colours

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, colour run, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader and Gadreel do a colour run</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours

‘You need to put this on.’

Gadreel handed you the white t-shirt, and you blinked at it. He’d turned up at your apartment earlier on that day, with a cryptic look on his face and an announcement that he was taking you somewhere. He’d not said where, or what you were doing, he’d only told you that you had to put your gym clothes on and follow him. Which you had. He’d lead you out to your car, and indicated that you get in, and then he’d started to drive.

You weren’t even aware he knew how to drive.

Without a word, he drove about twenty miles out of town, and then joined a queue of cars. He’d pulled the t-shirt from his hoodie pocket and handed it to you, and you’d just….stared. He was wearing a similar white t-shirt, and you raised an eyebrow at him.

'Where are we going, Gadreel?’ You peered out the front windscreen, wondering where the traffic jam was going. 'I mean, we’re not getting there very fast.’

'I believe this is the queue for entry.’

'Entry?’ You tilted your head, ready with another question, but Gadreel beat you to it.

'I was speaking with Castiel. I wished to do something nice for you, but Dean Winchester intimated that chocolates and flowers were too cliché. He did not believe you would appreciate a small token like that.’ You stared at him, mouth open.

'Dean Winchester? Is that the short one or the tall one?’

'I believe he is the short one.’ Gadreel returned. You smirked. You’d only met the Winchesters once or twice, the first time being when you’d actually met Gadreel. You’d gotten caught up in some kind of bitching fest between rival factions of angels, and Gadreel had saved your life. He’d stuck around after that, becoming a turn coat to Metatron, but to be honest, you’d never really listened to the specifics. You were too caught up in the enigma that was Gadreel; his innocent yet wise ways intrigued you, and he wasn’t half bad in the sack either.

You knew it couldn’t last. But then, what in life ever did?

This, however was a surprise.

'So you were taking about doing something nice for me?’

'Dean suggested that I listen to what you like and don’t like. I saw you looking this up on your computer several weeks ago. But you did not mention it. I was unsure, but when I spoke to Dean, he believed this would be appropriate. Sam also said you had mentioned it several times on your Facebook page.’

You stared again. 'Okay, one, Sam has Facebook? And two, he’s been looking at my profile on Facebook?’

Gadreel looked at your apologetically. 'If he or I have done something wrong, I apologise. I also apologise as I do not entirely know what Facebook is.’

'It’s an Internet thing.’ You waved your hand. 'Wait…something on my Facebook, that I was looking at a while ago….’ Your eyes went wide. 'Gadreel….this….we’re doing the Colour Run?’ He nodded, looking a little pleased with himself as he pulled two race numbers from the inside of his hoodie, handing you one. 'Holy crap! You really are an angel!’ You threw your arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek. The traffic chose that moment to start moving, and you bounced back into your seat. 'You have _no_ idea how long I’ve wanted to do one of these.’

*****

'That was amazing!’ You exclaimed, wiping paint from your face, as Gadreel followed you into your apartment, a smile on his multi-coloured face too. 'I mean, I heard it was cool, but that was beyond awesome. I kinda wanna do it again.’

'It was exhilarating. There was no specific purpose but to run, I found it to be very pleasurable.’ He wiped some purple paint from underneath his eye, and you giggled as he looked at it with amusement. 'There are many things in this world I find to be pleasurable for no other reason than they are pleasurable.’

'See? It’s not always about a mission.’ You grinned, peeling off your dirty hoodie, throwing it into the wash basket. You pulled at the hem of your t-shirt, starting to lift it over your head, when Gadreel’s hands covered yours, halting your movements. His fingers were al different shades of colour, matching yours, and you turned in his arms. 'What?’ You breathed out.

'I find you to be…exhilarating. Like the run. You are spectacular when you laugh.’ He brushed a painted thumb over your lip. 'I enjoyed watching you today. It gives me joy to see you smile.’ You shuddered as he pulled his hand away. 'And seeing you like this is…’ He urged you closer, pressing your hips into his, and your eyes widened, a smile crossing your lips as you felt his arousal. He lowered his lips to your neck, kissing a patch of skin not covered in paint.

'Uhh…’ You gasped out, clutching at his biceps. 'Gadreel…not that…this isn’t amazing, but we kinda need to shower first.’

He pulled back from you, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. 'Then we shall shower.’ He picked you up, and you wrapped your legs around his waist, cupping his cheeks, lowering your mouth to his as he walked through you small apartment with ease, his hands holding you steady, strong arms supporting your weight. He used his foot to open the bathroom door, letting your feet drop to the floor, as he continued kissing you. You reached out blindly with one hand, turning the shower on, knowing it was already set at the heat you liked. Gadreel could easily click his fingers and be clean, so you were under no illusions what this shower would entail.

In a rush, you started to peel his clothes off as he undressed you, your mouths only separating for the briefest of seconds so you could pull your t-shirts over your head. He climbed into the shower first, his hands finding your waist to pull you under the hot spray, both of you gasping under the water. It ran over your bodies, the colours leaving your skin, mixing together to flow down the drain. Gadreel’s hands wandered, pulling your naked form closer to his. His arousal prodded against you, and your hand slipped between your paint and water slicked bodies to grasp him tightly, your fingers curling around his shaft and pumping. He groaned against your mouth, his fingers sliding over your skin to cup your ass, pulling you closer, almost restricting your efforts to touch him.

'Gadreel…’ You whimpered, clutching at his shoulder, wanting him closer, wanting him inside you. He didn’t reply, simply hoisting your legs up, pressing you into the wall. Your hand was still wrapped around his cock, and you guided him to you, letting go as he sank inside you, his weight holding you against the wall. He angled his hips, thrusting inside you, his eyes watching the rivulets of paint run down your chest, the multi-coloured hues mixing with the water to paint rainbows across your skin.

'You are so beautiful, Y/N.’ He whispered, his thumb brushing over your nipple, wiping paint from you. You cried out, head thrown back against the wall, and he bent his head, kissing a path up your neck to your jaw, shutting his eyes so the water didn’t blind him temporarily. Your hand held onto his shoulder, running down his bicep, taking colours with it, the water pounding against your bodies as he worshipped you against the tiled wall.

Your orgasm seized you quickly, the combination of his thrusts, the angle of his pelvis slamming into your clit, and his lips on your skin, mixed with the hot water and took your body in a spasm of pleasure, and he gasped as your walls clenched around him. He increased his pace for a moment, then pulled out, kissing you deeply before setting your feet down on the rubber mat. You looked up at him, water running down your face, plastering your hair to your skin, and he smiled.

'What?’ You asked, and he only smiled wider. His hands touched your hips, kissing you again, then he turned you, pulled your back flush with his chest. You placed your palms on the wall, feeling his cock at your entrance, pushing back slightly, urging him on. He sank into you again, his hands underneath your hips, holding you up slightly. You stood on tip toes, finding a good holding on the mat, your forehead joining your hands against the cool tiles as he fucked you from behind. He grunted with each thrust, touching every spot inside you, your body shaking under his touch and the spray on your back.

Almost all the colour was gone from your skin now, the water beginning to run clear as Gadreel reached his climax, his hand moving round to grasp one of your breasts as he increased the strength behind his strokes, making you cry out with every hit. His climax hit him hard, and he held you fast, the warmth he spilt causing you to follow him over the precipe.

The shower was still warm when he pulled out of you, turning you back around to face him, his hands caressing your face.

'You truly are exhilarating, Y/N.’

He kissed you again, and all the colours came back.


End file.
